The Bachelorette
by getagrip91
Summary: A girl is on the show THE BACHELORETTE, but the twist is that all the guys are professional wrestlers. Each week one guy gets knocked off who will she choose. Read to find out!
1. I made the show

**Hey guys this is my third story and I had this idea to do a story like The Bachelorette. I hope you guys don't mind if I get some things wrong like how many guys are auditioned and get the part because I don't really watch the show, so if I get something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**A girl is on the show THE BACHELORETTE, but the twist is that all the guys are professional wrestlers. Each week one guy gets knocked off who will she choose. Read to find out!**

**I don't own any one except Rachael.**

**Rating may be T for now but will turn M**

**Chapter 1 I made the show!**

**Rachael had been unlucky in the love department and thought she needed a change in pace. She decided to try out for ABC's hit tv show THE BACHELORETTE. She figured that maybe with the as many guys on the show she could fall in love with one of them. She hoped any way. She wasn't rich, far from it but she was comfortable with her life. She had two Labrador retrievers, Max and Coca, and she had a good job that paid the bills. She also had one of the best friends in the world, but she knew what was missing in her life and in her heart. So here she was inside ABC's studio auditioning for the Bachelorette. Her friend Sarah had told her they were looking for woman to try out for the show and thought it would be a good idea to try out for it. Now that she was here she was having second thoughts. She paled in comparison to all the woman there. She had long brown hair with auburn streaks and all the woman there had about shoulder length blonde or brown hair. Not only was their hair different but so was their height she was about 5'5 when the woman there were at least 5'7 to a good 6'2. As she was there she asked herself"who would pick me they all look gorgeous and all of them look like models."Boy would she be surprised when she met with the producers. Her turn was up next and the producers asked her a few questions. They were very impressed with her not only with her answers to the questions, but how she looked like someone who was looking for love and genuinely looked like she wanted to be there. Right then and there the producers knew she was the next Bachelorette.**

**Continue?**


	2. a few discussions

Guys this is my third story and I had this idea to do a story like The Bachelorette. I hope you guys don't mind if I get some things wrong like how many guys are auditioned and get the part because I don't really watch the show, so if I get something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me.

A girl is on the show THE BACHELORETTE, but the twist is that all the guys are professional wrestlers. Each week one guy gets knocked off who will she choose. Read to find out!

I don't own any one except Rachael.

I don't know any of the producers names so I am sorry that they are wrong.

Rating may be T for now but will turn M

Chapter 2 A few discussions

As the producers decided how they wanted this year to be special they decided on a twist instead of auditioning regular guys and they knew that the WWE was having some trouble with coming up with new story lines. So they thought that they should call Vince McMahon and set a deal. "Hello Vince McMahon this Mark Francher, producer of the Bachelorette and we were hoping that we could set a deal, to have 25 of your single wrestlers be on the show? "Well Mr.Francher I have to say this is a very interesting proposal"said Vince. Well I understand that some of your ratings have been going down and I was wondering if you would want to lets say combine the shows, I will have 25 wrestlers and you may get one new diva." Hum, Mr. Francher you have yourself a deal." Well Mr. McMahon I have to say it's a pleasure doing business with you." You to Mr.Francher, oh and I will send my wrestlers over quiet shortly." Thank you Mr. McMahon.

At The WWE 

While Mr. McMahon was deciding on which single guys to use. Eric Bischoff stormed through the door. "Vince you wanted to see me?"said Eric. "Yes, I want you to ask every wrestler in both RAW and Smackdown if they would like to be on THE Bachelorette."said Vince. "THE BACHELORETTE, is that the show where the girl has to pick different guys to go out on a date and then chooses them with a rose?" "Yes, it is now stop wasting my time" said Vince.

An hour and half later 

Eric Bischoff had a list of 25 guys who said YES to be on the show.

From RAW he had: John Cena, Chris Masters, Antonio, Romeo, Eugene, Rob Conway, Kerwin White, Danny Basham, Edge, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Tajri, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito

From Smackdown he had: Batista, JBL, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nirto, Randy Orton, Orlando Jordan, Christian, Ken Kennedy, Funaki, Simon Dean, Doug Basham.

Who will saty and who will go? Should I continue?


	3. Everyone Meets

Guys this is my third story and I had this idea to do a story like The Bachelorette. I hope you guys don't mind if I get some things wrong like how many guys are auditioned and get the part because I don't really watch the show, so if I get something wrong please don't hesitate to tell me.

A girl is on the show THE BACHELORETTE, but the twist is that all the guys are professional wrestlers. Each week one guy gets knocked off who will she choose. Read to find out!

I don't own any one except Rachael.

I don't know any of the producers names so I am sorry that they are wrong.

Rating may be T for now but will turn M

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I have been having a problem writing this chapter I wanted to just introduce some of the guys. Also I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter. It was later brought to my attention that some of the guys in the story are married. So I would like to announce that for this story all the guys that I use are single and I want to say thank you to the person who pointed this out. I also want to say that some of the guys I am using are going to change, I am taking out Kerwin White, Tajari, and Doug Basham. I decided to replace them with Brian Kendrich, Tyson Tomko and Gregory Shane Helms also known as the Hurricane. A also want to say a special thanks to jess01 for the suggestion and now on to the story.

Chapter 3 Everyone Meets

Host: Ladies and Gentlemen tonight I will introduce the new bachelorette and her 25 special guys. Here from New York City we have 23 year old Rachael Sanders. She loves to spend time with her 2 dogs Max and Coca and also works as veterinarians' assistant. She has never been married and is on the show looking for love. Will she find her prince charming in these 25 guys?

Cut to Commercial and now is back!

Host: I know would like to introduce her 25 bachelors and guys tonight is not any regular Bachelorette we have a special twist to the Bachelors and at this point we would like Rachael to come out here.

Rachael comes out and stands next to Stan Falls the host.

"Well Rachael ready to meet your 25 bachelors." "Yes Stan I am!" Here is John Cena from West Newbury, and he is 28 years old. The Doctor of Thuganomics is looking for love and enjoys spending time with the family.

Next is Gregory Helms, he is 31 years old, and hails from Smithfield, North Carolina. This Hurricane loves to spend his time at amusement parks and at the Beach. He loves a girl who like adventures and promises to never make you forget a date.

Then we have Tyson Tomko, 29 years of age and comes from Tombstone, Arizona. He has one girl and has been divorced for 3 years now. Says that whatever time he has he loves to spend them with his daughter.

Next is Brian Kendrick, is 26 from Orlando, Florida and loves being able to fine and dine his woman.

After him we have 22 year old Chris Masters who comes from Santa Monica, California. Loves being able to have a nice walk on the beach and he is not afraid to share his feelings to another person.

Then we have David Bautista. He has been divorced for about 5 years now and loves to go out to the movies. This Washignton, D.C native enjoys having fun and loves to be around family.

(The host then continues down the list)

Featuring Next Week we will see how well Rachael warms up to these guys and 2 first dates and the first elimination for 10 guys.

And that's a wrap called the director. Good job you guys now I guess you should mingle a little and introduce yourselves properly to Rachael.

Behind the Screens

Rachael has been warming up to the guys and it is already next week. She already has an idea as to who she should pick for the date but for now she was just going to make sure she has the right picks.

That's a wrap for the 3rd chapter. I know it sucked but I couldn't just jump into this story. If this chapter made you confused I am sorry. I also want to know who do you think the 10 guys should be.


End file.
